oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Filth
Negotiations The setting took place in a finely decorated room, a mansion that dwarfed even the size of a castle. Within it, a fat sat holding a glass of wine against his lip. Behind him stood two people, a Marine and a man dressed in a fitted-suit, but the coat found itself hanging from his shoulders. The trio had their eyes locked onto the man who sat on the other side of the room, his blood hair and demeanor instantly gave him away as Ferrothorn Braxton of Staunton. He blew hot air from his nostrils and did everything he could to keep his saliva in his mouth. With his back leaned up against a wall, he opened his eyes to get a clean look at the World Noble before him. "What's he doing here." Braxton asked himself, eyes drifting and locking onto the tanned man standing behind the World Noble. "To think this would be a passive negotiation would make me more than a fool, especially considering, he is here. Let me guess, my father sent you, Sandlewood Ashton." Braxton was no fool, he knew there was a bigger hand at play here, but he struggled in figuring it out." "Ahh," Ashton began, reaching into his coat pocket and drawing out a cigarette. Propping it between his top and bottom lips, he held his fingers up to it and snapped them igniting a fire. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Ferrothorn Braxton and look just how big you've grown. I haven't seen you since like," Inhaling on the cigarette, he blew smoke over the Noble's head. "Forever." Braxton responded with silence. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms tighter. "He acts however he wants to an extent no matter what anyone says, need it be World Noble or not. Sandlewood Ashton; former CP0, the first man to join the elite Delta Force, and a master of the Hai Hai no Mi devil fruit. I do not want to see how this will play out." The noble was none other than Brass Berrick, head of the immensely powerful and greatly controversial Brass Family. He rubbed his fat stomach intently and locked eyes with Braxton. "You seem to have become quite bothersome in my operations, Mr. Ferrothorn. All of my associates have their panties in a twist because they're all so very scared of the ragtag group you've assembled. What was it called again? The Staunton?" The man spoke in a hearty tone. "Well I'd hate for you to become even more intertwined with my delicate associations... I'm sure you know what I mean..." He breathed out heavily, as though he was becoming frustrated at the prospect. "And because of that, I'd like to offer you something as a-uh... gift of good faith." Observing and hearing the conversation intently was a Marine Commodore, though with his age, one would think he wouldn't have such a reputation of being a troublemaker, but indeed he was. He was carrying a saber in his waist, and a large bag to his side, for some reason. The man who stared intently at Braxton with his single "eye", was a man who tried to follow the belief of Absolute Justice as it should. A few years ago, he even nearly killed his own son, Wung Juno, after single-handedly destroying his son's operations in Paradise. Wung Kin's reputation was of a loyal soldier that did anything in his power to defeat criminals, even going against orders, even putting civilians in harm's way. It was because of this behavior, he had stayed as a "Commodore" much longer than he should, even though he's been ready for a promotion for a few years now. However, his expression towards Braxton wasn't that of a ruthless soldier, no. He had his eye closed, with a warm smile on his face. There was no malicious intent oozing from him. He just looked like a plain, middle aged man smiling at strangers for no apparent reason. Though even with his "eye" closed, his senses we're all but focused on the man in front of him. No doubt, an experienced man as Braxton would see past Kin's kind demeanor, and sense the true nature of the one eyed man in Marine uniform. "Yes," Braxton begrudgingly began, "I know exactly what you mean. Yet, for something as a simple as a gift of good faith, you've assembled quite the duo." Referring to Ashton and Kin, the latter of which he had no prior knowledge of. "Tell me you oversized heathen, what is this gift you are referring to? Please, let it be something good. You are a rich lot, after all, nothing should be impossible for you." Berrick let out a hearty laugh and twirled his wine glass, watching the wine move from side to side. "Of course, I have everything you could possibly want; money, weapons, gold, slaves. But something tells me you're a man of... finer taste. The noble continued in a sly and suggestive tone. "I have something that I've been looking to get rid of for quite a while now... I think that it'd suit your fancy a little more than a few bags of gold." Berrick laughed again, and he motioned towards a guard that stood in front of the main entrance. Following his order, the guard nodded and walked off into another room adjacent to the one they were in. Eyes drifting to the guard, the fallen Noble couldn't help but keep his other senses on Ashton. He didn't know what, but there was something bigger at play here and for the first time, the World Government had the upper hand on him rather it been minor or not did not matter. He simply hated being beaten when it came down to planning, though he wasn't a better warlock than his brothers growing up, he was a tactician one that commanded the Royal Army of Yggdrasil since the age of ten. So, of course, this would rub him the wrong way. "Are you going to continue to keep me in suspense, you treacherous man?" A red aura slipped past his ebony skin and faintly covered his being. "Any longer and I'll have my own gander of this place." Before any response could be given, Braxton was interrupted by the sound of a struggle coming from the adjacent room. Shoes scuffled against the marble floor and the grunts of a female could be heard among the noises. Finally, two people emerged from the room's entrance, with one of them being the guard that Berrick had dismissed earlier. "Father, make them let go of me! I-I'll have your entire family killed!" The woman who could be heard earlier yelled. She was strikingly beautiful and shared the noble's warm brown skintone. She wore a long white cocktail dress with an exposed back, which her brown hair cascaded down. Overall, she was a truly gorgeous woman. "Columbiana, behave yourself... remember your place. Come here, beautiful daughter of mine..." Berrick spat, his tone dripping with aggression and sarcasm. He waved his fat hand towards the table where he and Braxton sat, beckoning her towards them. The guard that held Colombiana now pushed her forward, almost causing her to fall onto the ground from the sheer force. Colombiana held her head down and stumbled over the table like she was a sorrowful prisoner in her own home. "Listen Mr. Ferrothorn... let's cut to the point. My eldest daughter has become an increasingly large annoyance to our family... she refuses to to get married and consistently disrupts my operations. She's useless to me..." Berrick said, grimacing as he spoke about his own child. "So, let's cut a deal... you get your nose out of my operations, and I'll give my blessing to you for my beautiful daughter..." "So," Braxton began, wasting no time to comment on the offer he'd just received. "I take this girl here, your daughter, and you want me to keep every sinister act you've committed under wraps?" Braxton sat in silence for a moment. Sulking into the wall he unfolded his arms and allowed them to hang from his side, but closed his eyes. "I must agree though," Braxton sighed and took a deep breath. Pushing himself from the wall, he approached Columbiana. Lifting his hand to the guard, he gripped the man's wrist and squeezed it until he released his grip of the girl before thrusting against the man's chest with his palm, sending him flying through a wall. He gripped Columbiana's hand gently and held it in his own. "Your daughter is very beautiful and because she's going through a rebellious phase you're willing to give up to me, just to keep quiet?" Sighing again he continued, "Exactly what do you think I would accomplish from taking her from you? Please enlighten me." "W-what? Father, this isn't funny! Stop it!" Columbiana pleaded. Berrick simply sat with a blank expression even as Braxton tore a hole through his wall with the body of a man; maybe it was because he knew that he would simply be able to pay and have it fixed within the day. He adjusted his blonde toupe as he seemed to ponder on what to say next. Columbiana was visibly shocked at Braxton taking her hand, her amber eyes opened wide as she watched him send the guard through the mansion wall. She was rendered speechless, and she simply looked back and forth between her father and Braxton. "Well Mr. Ferrothorn, it's really simple. You get a kind and young and beautiful woman who will do anything you want her to, no questions asked... and I get solace in knowing that neither of you will ever disrupt me ever again!" While Berrick was describing Columbiana, his words were obviously inflated with sarcasm. In truth, Berrick was seemingly disgusted by his daughter because she was different than he was. "I see. So you plan to get rid of two of your problems." Nodding his head, Braxton understood what he was getting at. But, did he agree with what he'd been hinting towards. "Then I shall take her with me." He stated, gripping her hand with an uncomfortable amount of force. With that same hand he lifted her off her feet and cuffed her under his arm by her waist as though she were some sort of bad child. He looked to Ashton he'd been happily smoking his cigarette and then to the Marine who stood as though he were pride. Cursing under his breath, Braxton could not believe the deal he'd just participated in. "World Nobles truly are sloths. I guess that you intend to spin this against me, correct, Berrick? Let me guess, maybe reporting that I kidnapped her from you so that you can put that silver feline on my tail personally?" "W- Hey! Put me down! I refuse to be manhandled... in such a degrading way!" Columbiana yelled, pushing her hands against Braxton's body until he eventually gave way. She pushed herself away from Braxton as though he were a petty thief who had attempted to rob her in the night, disgust plastered on her face. Columbiana turned to face her father, ignoring Braxton's previous statement. "Father, you can't be serious, this is h-" She began, before being cut short when a paste-like liquid was shot over her mouth. Everyone in the room turned to Berrick, who had his finger pointed towards Columbiana, with his fingertip dripping in the same liquid that now had covered Columbiana's mouth. "SILENCE, WOMAN! You need... to learn your place! Nori-Nori Bind!" Berrick yelled, shooting another glob of this adhesive towards Columbiana, this time covering her hands and prohibiting her from moving them. Berrick was now red-faced and visibly frustrated, veins from his forehead bulging in anger as he slammed his clenched fists into the table. "You!" Berrick now pointed a chubby finger at Braxton as he shook with anger. "Take this wench out of my sight, and you follow suit! I will hear absolutely nothing else!" Berrick grumbled, spitting across the table. Kin hadn't reacted to anything that had transpired. He stood there, hand set lightly on top of his sheathed saber, a forced grin and his eye closed. Yet, he began to pressure his sword's handle a bit. He was disgusted by all this. Was this the justice he was supposed to serve? No. Certainly not. He hated these self righteous nobles, who the law couldn't reach. Yet here he was, taking part in what was clearly a dangerous meeting. But his disobedience record couldn't keep being tarnished. So instead, with the same look he's had since the beginning, he addressed the agitated World Noble. "Saint Berrick Sir...I'd suggest refraining from such behavior...And you, woman. Do not struggle. Leave this place with that criminal, and this will all be over..." "Pitiful," Turning his head, the fallen noble couldn't help but lock eyes with the one-eyed man. "You stand here in the midst of the vile exchange yet feel no remorse?" The ebony shook his head in disappointment. "This is what my declaration at El Dorado had been emphasizing towards." Braxton's words clearly aimed towards Kin. "Being aware of your ignorance is what irritates me beyond anything. Say something, Marine? Or do you choose not to because this fat slouch has vocal authority over you?" Kin kept grinning at Braxton's remarks, not faltering one bit. He knew that one of the rebel's greatest assets was his way with words and strong will. Yes, he hated the nobles, but Kin was a warrior of justice, a criminal had no way of swaying him from his beliefs. He took a step forward, letting the bag he held on his left arm drop to the floor. "Mr. Braxton. You're not here to discuss matters with me, nor my opinion or ignorance should be of importance, but if you must know... I am a Marine, a Government official. My loyalty is with them, and because of that, I have to obey the nobles as well." He continued. "But I'm not a mindless soldier, young man. I have my own set of morals. And it just so happens, I hate petty revolutionaries who think they deserve what they claim to fight for." He opened his eye slightly, and looked both at the World Noble and at Braxton. "So please, take what is yours, and be on your merry way…" Kin gripped his saber's grip tighter."I can't let my resolve be tested by a mere revolutionary…this young man..." he thought as he kept his eye slightly opened, focused on Braxton. Berrick looked straight ahead and held his wine glass to his lips before speaking. "Get out of my sight now, scum. I will not ask again." He said flatly, gripping the arm of the large chair that he sat in. "You wish to stay here, woman?" Braxton asked, whilst holding his hand out at Berrick, the Marine, and Ashton. "You wish to stay with a man who is willing to give you away in exchange that I remain quiet about his sins?" Shaking his head, Braxton just didn't understand it. He didn't understand what she'd been hoping to accomplish. "With such filth?" Columbiana was still bound by the adhesive that her father had placed on her mouth and hands. Her eyes shot around the room, drifting between Braxton and her father. To her, it was impossible to make a decision; truly, she had to pick the lesser of two evils. Either she could stay with her abusive father and watch as he carried out his cruel regime, or go with the government-hated criminal whom she knew nothing about. But in reality, she knew that even if she did want the first option, her father would force her to choose the latter. Columbiana held her head down in shame much like a dog with its tail between its legs. Despite her "gaining her freedom" in a sense, her eyes were filled with remorse as she shuffled over to Braxton, making sure to stand a short distance behind him in traditional noble fashion. The room fell silent, with all members of either party simply standing without exchanging a word. Throwing his cigarette to the side, Ashton turned his back and began to leave the room. "Then, it seems my job is done. It was to only remain at your side until Columbiana made a peaceful decision, Berrick. But, I must now return to the boss. It was nice seeing you Braxton, I'll be sure to tell your old man you're a growing boy." With that, he left the room and took his presence. True Royalty Braxton waited a moment. He waited until he couldn't detect Ashton's flow anymore before he made his next move. "You know. That's very pitiful and distasteful, even for you, Berrick. You overgrown cardboard box would let his fortune come before his own flesh and blood." The building shook to its very core. The marvelous chandelier hanging from the ceiling fell to the ground. The ceiling suddenly collapsed and falling through it, Buster D. Amaka revealed herself. Landing to the ground with elegance, she stood in front of Braxton looking directly across the room to both Kin and Berrick. She said nothing and just stood there staring at the two men. She gripped the hilt of a finely crated sword in her hand, so much so that her palms began to bleed. "I can't believe you." Amaka began, words directly at both Berrick and Kin but for different reasons. "You would give your flesh and blood up for selfish reasons? And you would stand by to support it?" Squinting, she continued on. "I shall ask the both of you, are you going to let what just transpired be official?" Wung Kin finally opened his eye fully upon the reveal of the legendary pirate. He took a few steps forward, standing in front of Berrick. He grabbed his large bag with him, and stood it in front of him. "I see. So you're alive, former World's Strongest Woman...Amaka." He motioned the arm he had carrying the bag, and waved it around. From it, dozens of swords came out and pierced themselves all around the room. The floor, the table, what was left of the ceiling, and the walls were covered by countless sabers. "I don't like your tone, pirate. This has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you leave." Kin drew his saber, "Unless you want me to take that pretty head of yours," he said while directing a smile to Amaka. "If this woman is here, this situation just turned quite dire. I'd have to go with all I have from the start", Kin thought to himself. He took another step forward, and around him, the floor began to soften, looking as if it were semi-liquid, and it began to reach quickly all the way to Amaka's and Braxton's direction. They would notice the table and chairs would begin to sink unto the "softened" floor as it if were quicksand. Amaka glared, before stomping her foot into the ground, sending quakes through the entire building before release her killing intent on both Kin and Berrick. By extension, she shattered the floor and began to levitate. Her intent was strong, well beyond anything Kin, Braxton, and anyone else had seen before, yet it did not succeed in knocking anyone out. It simply was not her intention to knock anyone out, only to explain to the group what she intended to do if a fight took place. "You dare ask me to leave only to threaten me by taking my head?" She looked out the corner of her eye, only to notice that Braxton had grabbed Columbiana so that the two could essentially levitate in mid-air. As she took a quick look she noticed the many swords around them but quickly concluded that they were no threat to her. "Stand down, Marine. For if you do not, it will cost you your life." Berrick simply sat on his throne-like chair and watched his entire mansion collapse in on itself as the destruction ensued. He wasn't worried in the slightest, despite the circumstances... after all, he could easily just move to one of the other 23 mansions. Finally, he let out a hearty laugh. "Brarararara! Oh Amaka, I would say I was surprised to see you alive and well, but I would be lying. I'm sure your death was all a big fabrication in the first place, typical of you dirty pirate wenches." Berrick's fat hands waved wildly as he talked, as though he were excited by the entire encounter. "Why are you even here, woman? Do you just like to make grand entrances in places that you don't belong? Psh, go on now... neither of you are needed here anymore!" Berrick chuckled even though he spat as he spoke, hinting that he may be a bit more angry than he had let on. In what Berrick thought was a moment, was nothing more than a split second for Amaka. She'd both moved towards and around Kin, standing before Berrick with her lovely gaze. Spinning her katana across her hand, she loosened her muscles and rotated her wrist as she sliced at the wind, splitting it from its path nearly cutting through the sound barrier just to slash at Berrick's neck. It all happened to fast, that even with Kin's trained sixth sense, he wouldn't be able to turn and counter the legendary pirate in time. Though it seemed elegant, Amaka only slashed Berrick's neck slightly, allowing a small stream of blood to slide down his filthy skin. "Right now, you should be thanking this young lady for being present. If it had not been for her, I would have cleaved your head from your body, like a baker selling sliced bread." Shockingly enough, Berrick did not seem to react in a way that would be expected of him. He coated his hand in the thick and sticky substance he had used on Columbiana and slapped it over his wound, instantly serving as a way to stop the blood flow and close the wound. Berrick lowered his head, obscuring his face from view. "Kill me if you want to, scum. You and everything you love will be hunted to the ends of this earth until your head is put on display for all to see." Berrick growled, anger clearly audible in his tone. It was unexpected. He knew the caliber of pirate Amaka was, yet who could've expected her to possess such speed, that would make many users of Soru pale in comparison. However, even if Kin failed to notice Amaka's prior move, he wasn't about to let her do as she willed. By moving close to him and Berrick, Amaka would've definitely fallen victim to Kin's preparedness, as earlier, he had somehow caused the floor around him to become semi-liquid and sticky, akin to quicksand, but many times stronger. It would begin to sink whatever it caught, and gripped it so tight, that using extreme force would only make the grip stronger and sink faster. Visibly, the floor didn't seem to change, but only when affecting something, like the table a few moments before, would anyone notice it has been affected by an ability. As if teleporting, Kin used his own high speed Soru, to appear besides Berrick, almost in between him and Amaka. He used his sword hilt to lightly tap Amaka's own, and push it a few inches away from the Noble's neck. "I am at fault as well, as I threatened the woman, and we are all heated up, but, I ask of you, Lord Berrick, please, from now on, we should refrain from such behavior, we are adults, aren't we?" Kin knew he was biting more than he can chew. An angry legendary pirate, a confident World Noble, a revolutionary with mysterious intentions, yet if anything were to happen, it would fall on him, both the conflict, and even if they managed to survive, the repercussions he'd have to face with superiors and high officers would be never ending. During all this, his eye was closed, but his senses were active. Amaka would feel the quicksand-like floor was merely sinking her a bit, but not gripping, as Kin was letting her know she could move out of it freely. However, any minor, sudden, threatening move and the "softened" floor would grip her tightly and push her away while sinking her. Kin knew he wouldn't do well against such a monster, but if a fight were forced to happen, he'd try to manage and at least get the noble to safety. This also depended on the arrogant noble's actions, which, in truth, Kin wouldn't care in the absolute if Amaka would've sliced the privileged scum's head off. Body shrouding itself in an invisible force of haki, she gripped the soft floor as though it were a tough solid and lifted herself and flung herself into the air. "We shall be leaving, your majesty." Braxton stated, calling Amaka to cut off her anger. "We have much more important things to attend to and you taking the lives of these two would certainly make it quite difficult to succeeded in our Impel Down invasion." Still levitating in mid-air with Columbiana under his arm, he flung her arm over his shoulder so that she could sit on his back like a child. Amaka bit her bottom lip and turned her head. "I was aware you were bad with women, but to give a woman orders is just a new record, Prince Ferrothorn. However, you are the boss, so I will comply. Next time, Marine, I'll have your head at the edge of my sword." And with that, the trio disappeared. Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays Category:Yesdemia